124242-wildstar-situation
Content ---- ---- And this is why those discussions are so hurtful to the game. :( But anyway, I can tell you that my guild has seen more and more people joining, and I've seen many players return and stick with it. I think its worth investing the time and effort in :) | |} ---- Unfortunately all the facts are pointing to F2P/B2P :S stick around and support the devs though, if you are ok with these kinds of payment models. | |} ---- Situation is improving. Which is good if, like me, you love the game. The game's great, and we're seeing the rate of new players coming in increasing as the word gets around! Unfortunately, people will always be around predicting doom and misery. Hell, they've been saying WoW will go F2P since the first Guild Wars launched, it's nothing new and almost entirely unrelated to the state of the game. Welcome to Nexus! Meet some people and hang out. The best way to enjoy any MMORPG is to stay off the wall and start dancing. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ALL WE NEED IS THAT MARKETING PUSH oh...yeah, and word of mouth...yeah KEEP WORKING HARD CARBINE, GAME IS IMPROVING A TON WITH EVERY DROP | |} ---- ---- ---- For the love of Nexus, please update your freaking Wildstar website with a 10-day free trial banner. Right in the front homepage. You can do it Tony. It only takes a few minutes. A FEW MINUTES. Simple, effective marketing techniques cannot be ignored. Cmon, this carbine marketing team is just relying on Word of Mouth?!?! | |} ---- Marketing team designs banner Web team preps banner for upload to server Web team has to find space on site for 10 day free trial banner Space is made on site for banner via replacing ad space or current other featured content Banner is implemented and linked to either trial info page or account login Web team finalizes changes Web team deploys new design to internal test site and sends completed task documentation to Web QA Lead Web QA lead writes up test pass for new deployment Web QA employees execute test pass, find any bugs and send back to Web Team Web Team fixes bugs, sends pass back again for regression Web QA re-runs pass, repeat until all bugs fixed Web QA Lead greenlights deployment Web Team sends deployment final package to production for timeframe of release Production sets date for website update Web Deployment/Live Ops performs site maintenance on release date and implements new deployment into Live Environment Finished. Yeah, that's surely all gonna happen in a few minutes. | |} ---- Over complicate much? You have never designed a webpage have you? It honestly takes a few minutes to create a banner>redirect link to 10 day free trial. Plus, the free trial was announced nearly 2 months. No excuses that it shouldn't be up right now. | |} ---- My resume has 4 positions where my entire focus was designing webpages for financial institutions on the West Coast. I worked at ArenaNet for a year doing both in-game and Web QA. Pump your brakes. You want overcomplication? Go work in a game studio. That's the process, or at the very least a rough approximation. Anyone can design a banner in photoshop. Doesn't mean you can just slap it on the website without going through the systems in place. If anything, dude, you've proven that you don't know what it takes to do this kind of thing. | |} ---- Uh oh. Bad assssssssery :blink: Nevertheless, Carbine Marketing team had 2 months to add a simple feature to website. It hasn't been done yet. Are they even trying to market their own game? | |} ---- It's not badassery, man. It's knowledge of how these things work. You're a player, not a dev, so don't assume you know how much work it'd take to do X. | |} ---- So, It takes 2 months to add a simple banner link feature to a website? Excuse my lack of amateur knowledge and professional marketing methods. And let Carbine ignore me for trying to suggest ideas for the game. :mellow: | |} ---- I hate to say this, but you'd be surprised how long it takes to get the simplest thing done in a studio environment, especially if it's run under Agile/Rally. | |} ---- Taking my own advice, I'm just a customer too. I have SOME insight as to how it all works, but since I'm not at Carbine I can't be 100% sure. Honestly, if it hasn't been started already, at most this kind of thing could take 2 weeks or so. Hopefully we see it sooner, but I assume nothing. | |} ---- :unsure: Then I fear for Wildstar marketing future...it doesn't have to be perfect or have some silly QAs Look at demonmanru idea: simple banner. It doesn't have to be perfect. Just simply let players KNOW free trial exists. | |} ----